rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Using notices
Using notices is a good way to help label pages to bring attention to them, so others can help out. Here are some common notices that you can use. Stub : This article is a stub. You can help OT wiki by action=edit}} expanding it. Use on pages that are relevant, but need to be expanded by adding more information. This automatically adds Category:Article stubs to the page. Improve : This article could use a little work! Help improve the page by... ▪ adding information ▪ removing bias/opinionated or irrelevant information ▪ updating the information Use on pages that need improvement. This automatically adds Category:Improve to the page. BiasRemoval : ' This article is rather biased.' Remember that all articles must provide factual information! Help this page out by... ▪ action=edit}} Rewriting any sections that are biased ▪ Removing the biased information Remove this notice when you or someone else does so. Use on pages that have bias or opinionated information. This automatically adds Category:Biased to the page. Noinfo : This page contains no info. Help out by editing the page and... ▪ adding actual facts ▪ removing bias and random statements ▪ improve the page so it is no longer a work-in-progress Use on pages that have no information or barely any information. This automatically adds Category:Noinfo to the page. Delete : ' This article is a candidate for deletion.' This page has either not been edited in a long time or is not needed. If you disagree that this page should be a candidate for deletion, consider consulting an administrator or submitting a comment on this page. You can assign pages to this category with to label a spam page for deletion. You can also edit the page so it becomes a proper article, therefore doesn't have to be deleted. Remove this notice when you or someone else does so. Use on pages that need to be deleted. This automatically adds Category:Candidates for deletion to the page. Update : ' This article has outdated information.' Help out by... ▪ Updating information ▪ Removing any information that is no longer valid ▪ Changing values and phrases to be accurate Remove this notice when you or someone else does so. Use on pages that need to be updated. This automatically adds Category:Pages that need to be updated to the page. NoFirstPerson : ' This article is written in first person and needs to be edited.' Article should not be written in first person perspective. Help the article by... ▪ Removing or replacing words such as "I", "me", "us", "we", etc. ▪ Rewriting the article to be in a general third person perspective Remove this notice when you or someone else does so. Use on pages that are in first person perspective that need to be rewritten into third person perspective. This automatically adds Category:Articles in first person to the page. Do NOT put this notice if the page meets any of the following criteria: *The first person section is the user's blurb, copied directly from the ROBLOX profile. *It is a user page (where you shouldn't be editing the page anyway). User pages not on profiles that are created as separate articles should be marked as candidates for deletion. *The first person section is a quote. MinIncident WARNING: This page will likely be deleted soon. This page is a minor incident of OT and is not big enough to have its own page, or has too little information or influence for its own page. Before this page is deleted, repost this content on the OT Incidents page. Use on pages that are minor incidents that need to be moved to the Off Topic Incidents page prior to being deleted. This automatically adds Category:Candidates for deletion to the page. __NOEDITSECTION__